HCV is a major human pathogen, infecting an estimated 170 million persons worldwide roughly five times the number infected by human immunodeficiency virus type 1. A substantial fraction of these HCV infected individuals develop serious progressive liver disease, including cirrhosis and hepatocellular carcinoma. Chronic HCV infection is thus a major worldwide cause of liver-related premature mortality.
Presently, the most effective HCV therapy employs a combination of alpha-interferon and ribavirin, leading to sustained efficacy in 40% of patients. Recent clinical results demonstrate that pegylated alpha-interferon is superior to unmodified alpha-interferon as monotherapy. However, even with experimental therapeutic regimens involving combinations of pegylated alpha-interferon and ribavirin, a substantial fraction of patients do not have a sustained reduction in viral load. The treatment has side effects in many patients, so they do not durably respond to treatment. Thus, new and effective methods of treating HCV infection are urgently needed.
HCV is a positive-stranded RNA virus. Based on a comparison of the deduced amino acid sequence and the extensive similarity in the 5′ untranslated region, HCV has been classified as a separate genus in the Flaviviridae family. All members of the Flaviviridae family have enveloped virions that contain a positive stranded RNA genome encoding all known virus-specific proteins via translation of a single, uninterrupted, open reading frame (ORF).
Considerable heterogeneity is found within nucleotide and encoded amino acid sequence throughout the HCV genome. At least seven major genotypes have been characterized, and more than 50 subtypes have been described. In HCV infected cells, viral RNA is translated into a polyprotein that is cleaved into ten individual proteins. At the amino terminus are structural proteins, follows E1 and E2. Additionally, there are six non-structural proteins, NS2, NS3, NS4A, NS4B, NS5A and NS5B, which play a function role in the HCV lifecycle (see, for example, Lindenbach et al., Nature, 2005, 436, 933-938).
The major genotypes of HCV differ in their distribution worldwide, and the clinical significance of the genetic heterogeneity of HCV remains elusive despite numerous studies of the possible effect of genotypes on pathogenesis and therapy.
The single strand HCV RNA genome is approximately 9500 nucleotides in length and has a single open reading frame (ORF) encoding a single large polyprotein of about 3000 amino acids. In infected cells, this polyprotein is cleaved at multiple sites by cellular and viral proteases to produce the structural and non-structural (NS) proteins. In the case of HCV, the generation of mature non-structural proteins (NS2, NS3, NS4A, NS4B, NS5A and NS5B) is effected by two viral proteases. The first one is believed to be a metalloprotease and cleaves at the NS2-NS3 junction; the second one is a serine protease within the N-terminal region of NS3 (also referred herein as NS3 protease) and mediates all the subsequent cleavages downstream of NS3, both in cis, at the NS3-NS4A cleavage site, and in trans, for the remaining NS4A-NS4B, NS4B-NS5A, NS5A-NS5B sites. The NS4A protein appears to serve multiple functions, acting as a cofactor for the NS3 protease and possibly assisting in the membrane localization of NS3 and other viral replicase components. The complex formation of the NS3 protein with NS4A seems necessary to the processing events, enhancing the proteolytic efficiency at all of the sites. The NS3 protein also exhibits nucleoside triphosphatase and RNA helicase activities. NS5B (also referred to herein as HCV polymerase) is a RNA-dependent RNA polymerase that is involved in the replication of HCV.
Compounds useful for treating HCV-infected patients are desired which selectively inhibit HCV viral replication. In particular, compounds which are effective to inhibit the function of the NS5A protein are desired. The HCV NS5A protein is described, for example, in Tan et al., Virology, 2001, 284, 1-12; and in Park et al., J. Biol. Chem., 2003, 278, 30711-30718.